gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Night Fever
}} Night Fever Fiebre De Noche es una canción presentada en el episodio . La versión original pertenece a la clásica banda de música disco The Bee Gees. Contexto de la Canción Es cantada en la sala de música por Will y Joe quienes lo hacen para inspirar la música disco entre los integrantes de New Directions. Los integrantes hacen sus pasos de baile logrando ser elegidos como mejores Santana, Mercedes y Finn. Letra Will: Listen to the ground there is movement all around There is something goin’ down and I can feel it On the waves of the air, there is dancin’ out there If it’s somethin’ we can share, we can steal it Joe con Blaine: And that sweet city woman, she moves through the light, controlling my mind and my soul Will y''' '''Joe con Blaine: When you reach out for me yeah and the feelin’ is bright (Joe: Then I get) Night fever, night fever We know how to do it (Joe: uh oh) Gimme that night fever, night fever We know how to show it Will '''y New Directions: Here I am, prayin’ for this moment to last, livin’ on the music so fine, borne on the wind, makin’ it mine... (Joe: then I get) '''Will y Joe con Blaine: Night fever, night fever We know how to do it (ah ah) Gimme that night fever, night fever We know how to show it Will: In the heat of our love, don’t need no help for us to make it Gimme just enough to take us to the mornin’ I got fire in my mind I got higher in my walkin’ And I’m glowin’ in the dark I give you warnin’ Joe con Blaine: And that sweet city woman, she moves through the light, controlling my mind and my soul Will y Joe con Blaine: When you reach out for me yeah and the feelin’ is bright (Joe: Then I get) Night fever, night fever We know how to do it Gimme that night fever, night fever We know how to show it (uh) Will con New Directions: Here I am, prayin’ for this moment to last, livin’ on the music so fine, borne on the wind, makin’ it mine... (Joe: Then I get) Will y Joe con Blaine: Night fever, night fever We know how to do it Gimme that night fever, night fever. We know how to show it (x3) Imagen de la Portada del Sencillo 350px Curiosidad *esta es la primera ve que joe participa con New Directions. *Quinn no participa en esta cancion. *Esta canción se podria tomar como dueto entre Will y Joe,debido a que Blaine no tiene ningun solo. Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|300px|right|Night Fever - Glee(Full song)thumb|center|300px|Bee Gees - Night Fever Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del episodio Saturday Night Glee-ver Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Joe Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Will Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones Disco Categoría:Duetos